1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of preheating iron scraps in steel-making by the electric arc furnace and has for its object to preheat iron scraps, before charging them into an electric arc furnace, by utilizing high-temperature exhaust gas to be discharged from the electric arc furnace, thereby economizing in energy. Another object of the present invention is to shorten the time required for melting iron scraps by preheating iron scraps before they are charged into the electric arc furnace, thereby improving the working efficiency of the electric arc furnace and reducing the cost of production. A still another object of the present invention is to remove bad smells given out in a preheating process by utilizing high-temperature exhaust gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an electric arc furnace is used for steel-making by melting iron scraps. In this case, iron scraps collected previously are charged into the electric arc furnace, where the iron scraps are melted by a high temperature attained by electric arc generated in the electric arc furnace and high-temperature exhaust gas (usually higher than 1,000.degree. C.) containing much dust is discharged into the atmosphere. Therefore, most of the steel-making factories are full of dust and involve a bad working environment. Also, as iron scraps of the normal temperature are charged as they are into the electric arc furnace, it takes much time to melt iron scraps.